Hehehe Fanfic baru saya nih
by Yuufie
Summary: Chap 5... acara Imlekan... Kanda dan Allen main BARONG-SAY... hohoho...
1. Chapter 1

Saya mau ngalahin si AYAYUKI yang suda buat saya ketawa ngakak!!!

gantian!!

saiiya mau buat dia ketawa ngakak sampe bulak-balik WC seperti yang saiiya lakukan stlah baca FanFictionnya AYAYUKI!!! (lebay~~)

maab kalo lebay~~~ judulnya…

**Snow Black**

**Pemain:**

**Kanda: putri yang malang (??)**

**Allen: ratu yang jahat (**emang**)**

**Timcanpy: Cermin Ajaib bin Aneh (**senang dia ikutan ambil bagian juga**)**

**Jerry: koki kerajaan NEGERI O_eF**

**Lenalee: Pangeran yang malang (??)**

**Miranda: kurcaci 1**

**Klory: kurcaci 2**

**Jendral Tiedoll: kurcaci 3**

**Jendral Cross: kurcaci 4**

**Komui: kurcaci 5**

**Lavi: kurcaci 6**

**Reever: kurcaci 7**

_**Cerita pun di mulai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Suatu Hari di negri yang namanya "NEGERI o-eF" (nama blok rumah saiiya thu) terdapat seorang putri yang cantik rupawan. (cuih… ga sudi saiiya Kanda di jadiin putri… walau jadinya lucu) *di hajar fansgirl, fansboys, fansbencong, fansbencis, fansDLL Kanda*

Kecantikkannya melampaui Kecantikkan Wanita-wanita, pria-pria, bencong-bencong (ya iyalah) di NEGERI O-eF.

Sang Ratu yang merasa dirinya cantik (narsis sudah bukan stadium lagi.. sudah lapangan. habis kalo stadium di sangka stadium sepakbola) bertanya pada cermin Ajaib bin Aneh.

"Oh cermin Ajaib bin Aneh, siapakah orang yang tercantik di NEGERI ini?"

Karena Cermin Ajaib bin Aneh tak bisa bicara, maka hanya di tampilkan wajah Ratu.

Sang Ratu pun mengeluarkan _**devil smile **_yang bikin kambing, sapi, kebo, dan binatang piaraan Ratu ngibrit ke rumah Author. (lebay~~~)

Maka dengan bangganya, sang Ratu bertanya lagi

"Oh cermin Ajaib bin Aneh, siapakah orang yang tercantik di NEGERI ini?"

Sekali lagi cermin Ajaib bin Aneh itu memperlihatkan wajah Ratu.

Kali ini **_evil smile_** sang Ratu pun terlihat yang membuat tanaman di sekitar kerajaan layu.

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya

"Oh cermin Ajaib bin Aneh, siapakah orang yang tercantik di NEGERI ini?"

Karena cermin Ajaib bin Aneh bosan berbohong, maka di tunjukkanlah siapa yang tercantik di NEGERI O_eF ini.

YUU KANDA!!!!!!!

wajah Ratu merah padam seperti habis kebakaran Hutan. Karena sang Ratu iri, ia menyuruh koki yang terkenal, Jerry untuk membuat SOBA dengan mantra sihir di dalamnya.

"Jerry, buatkan MIE SOBA dengan mantra sihir di dalamya yang membuat orang itu (Kanda maxodnya) terkena kutukan." kata sang Ratu (dengan logat orang yang bercerita pada anak TK)

"Tapi, saiiya kan ga bisa sihir!!! Gimana caranya saiiya bisa masukin mantra sihir?" kata sang Koki (dengan logat yang sama)

"HUAHAHAHAHA……. Saiiya suda memikirkan cara itu!! Kamu tak perlu khawatir! Saiiya punya solusinya"

"Waah, apa itu? Padahal saiiya suda lama mau belajar mantra sihir!" dalam batin "_saiiya mau balas dendam sama Ratu yang ngaku2 dirinya cakep ini! Saiiya akan menggantikan posisi Ratu dengan saiiya sebagai Ratu tercantik!!"_

_"_Ini dia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (JRENG, JRENG, JRENG, JREEEEEEEEEENG)

BRUGH.. Setumpuk buku yang berjudulkan Hari Potret ada di depan muka Jerry.

"Pelajari buku ini dan lakukan apa yang saiiya perintahkan!!" Kata sang Ratu.

Menghitung hari… menit demi menit… (dari lagu yang saiiya lupa judulnya apa…) *GUBRAQ*

Setelah 9 bulan 10 hari menunggu, akhirnya Jerry berhasil malekukan apa yang Ratu perintahkan.

"Ratu, karena saiiya kebanyakan baca buku, saiiya lupa buat masakan selama 9 bulan 10 hari. Tetapi saiiya sudah berhasil melakukan apa yang Ratu perintahkan."

"……………………" (tak ada jawaban)

"Ratu?"

Karena menahan kesal…

"GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SEKARANG CEPAT BUATIN SAIIYA MAKANAN! SEBAGAI HUKUMANNYA, KAMU HARUS MEMBUAT KUE MITARASHI DANGO SAMPE SAIIYA KENYANG!!!!!"

_degh…_

Ia terpaku di depan Ratu yang sudah mulai marah. (emang dari awal bulan sudah marah)

Batin Jerry "_BWAHAHAHAHA… KINI WAJAH RATU KERIPUT! SAIIYA LAH YANG MERUPAKAN RATU TERCANTIK!!!"_(keriput karena ga makan)

"Baik Ratu. Saiiya akan segera membuatkan anda makanan."

Karena letak cermin Ajaib bin Aneh searah dengan jalan ke dapur, dengan iseng dan bangga, Jerry bertanya pada cermin itu.

"Oh cermin Ajaib bin Aneh, siapakah orang yang tercantik di NEGERI ini?"

Dengan rasa bosan di tanya terus, Cermin itu menunjukkan wajah Kanda.

Jerry pun geram. maka setelah ia membuat kue dango pesanan Ratu, ia bertanya pada Ratu

"Ratu, untuk siapakah MIE SOBA dengan kutukan itu di buat?"

"Buat orang yang bernama Yuu Kanda. Dia lah orang yang kata Cermin Ajaib bin Aneh yang tercantik di NEGERI ini."

Akhirnya Jerry pun sepakat dengan Ratu untuk membalas Kanda dengan MIE SOBA isi mantra.

_Latar di tempat Kanda~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Aduh, panas sekali yah hari ini." (ketularan adiknya, Yuuki berbicara dengan bahasa yang sudah di terjemahkan ke dalam Ejaan yang Disempurnakan) [kalo baca FanFicnya AYAYUKI pasti tau] {promo}

Tak lama setelah berjalan jauh, Kanda melihat rumah kecil. Setelah melihat ke dalam rumah kecil tersebut, terdapat:

1 meja kecil dengan 7 bangku yang kecil pula.

meja kecil dengan peralatan makan dan lauk pauknya (MIE SOBA) dalam porsi yang kecil pula.

7 kasur yang kecil pula.

batin Kanda"_Pemilik rumah ini unik ya. Dia suka yang minimalis."_ (rumah ukuran minimal, makanan, minuman, kasur dengan ukuran yang minimal juga. Gak lupa pengeluaran yang minimal pula. Itu Sih pelit! tapi secara Kanda ga tau ini rumah kurcaci, ya sudah.)

Karena lelah berjalan jauh, dan lapar (pastinya) Kanda melahap semua makanan yang ada di meja, dan tidur dengan cara merapatkan kasur kecil tersebut menjadi satu. (Secara makanan kesukaannya SOBA, badannya juga gede. kasur segitu mah mana cukup! iya gak, Nda?)

Tak lama setelah kejadian tersebut, pulanglah ke-7 kurcaci yang pulang seusai rapat tentang Akuma (sejak kapan di cerita ini ada Akuma-nya?)

Setelah melihat bagian dalam rumah, semua memasang tampang cengok. secara makanan mereka abis, tempat tidurnya diembat pula.

Ke-7 kurcaci itu jelas marah. udah cape rapat, makanan dan tempat tidur diembat, demo lah mereka di depan rumahnya sendiri.

"_**Singkirkan dia!! BBM naik, rapat cape, ga ada makan dan tempat tidur!! Semuanya sudah tidak serba gratis lagi!!!"**_

Karena suara yang ribut itu, Kanda pun terbangun. Ia melihat keluar rumah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu kok. kejadiannya itu seperti ini…"

Kanda pun bercerita tentang kejadiaanya yang suda ia alami selama ini…

Para kurcaci pun menangis karena… Mendapat tugas memotong bawang buat makan malam.

Karena para kurcaci sudah paham, maka sang Putri (??) di jaga dengan baik. Sang Putri pun mendapat pesan yang berkata bahwa jangan menerima barang aneh dari orang yang tak di kenal. Setelah itu, para kurcaci pun pergi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya melawan Akuma yang sudah lama menyerang manusia.

Kurcaci 2:"BAZOOKA siap?"

Kurcaci 6:"SIAAAAP!!"

Kurcaci 3:"Ayo kita berangkaaaaat!!!!"

Putri:" Memangnya memberantas Akuma seperti apa sih hingga menggunakan bazooka?"

Kurcaci 7:"Akuma yang berbahaya"

Kurcaci 3:"Dan sudah sangat terkenal"

Kurcaci 5:"Menghisap darah manusia"

Batin Kanda "_Jangan-jangan.._."

Seakan-akan dapat membaca pikiran Kanda

Kurcaci 1:" Ya… Akuma itu adalah…"

Tugeder (together maxodnya.. maklum deso):

_**NYAMUK DBD!!!!!**_

*GEDUBRAQ!!!*

Sore harinya para kurcaci belum pulang juga dari tugasnya. Datanglah seorang Ratu jahat yang berpakaian nenek sihir untuk menjalankan misinya.

"pe..permisi… a… apakah ada orang?" kata nenek tersebut.

Kanda pun keluar dan melihat nenek tersebut.

"ah, iya nek, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

dengan tertawa sinis tetapi menangis sandiwara, nenek itu berkata

"sa.. saya ingin mencari makan, saya berjualan MIE SOBA yang di buat dengan tangan saya sendiri (home made)"

Kanda teringat pesan kurcaci tentang orang asing.

Batin Kanda "_dia bukan orang asing. dia nenek tua yang ingin mencari nafkah."_

Nenek itu menyodorkan MIE SOBA yang terlihat lezat (buat Kanda, asal MIE SOBA pasti lezat)

"Karena anda begitu cantik, saya berikan MIE SOBA ini dengan cumi-cumi. Eh, maksudnya cuma cuma."

Kanda teringat lagi pesan kurcaci tentang barang aneh.

Batin Kanda "_Ini bukan barang aneh. ini MIE SOBA yang sangat lezat."_

Kanda pun menerima MIE SOBA tersebut dan memakannya dengan lahap. Dan Kanda pun terkena kutukan.

"HEHEHEHEHE… Dia tak akan terbangun sampe ada yang menciumnya! OHOHOHOHO…" (muncul lagi deh smile yang bikin bulu kodok, eh maksudnya bulu kuduk merinding)

Ke-7 kurcaci itu pun akhirnya pulang dan mendapatkan Putri sedang terkapar dengan MIE SOBA di sampingnya.

"Sudah saiiya duga. tak mungkin dia menolak MIE SOBA de aru" Kata kurcaci 2 (Klory) dengan logat "de aru" pada setiap akhir kalimat

"Sa-saya juga sudah menduga ta'ye" kata kurcaci 4 (Jendral Cross dengan logat Jawanya)

"Jadi kita harus ngapain?" kata kurcaci 6 (Lavi)

"ya bawa lah ke tempat yang aman. Atau kita samakan dengan cerita Putri Salju. Masukkan ke dalam Peti Kaca. Trus tunggu deh sampai pangerannya dateng." Kata kurcaci 3 (Jendral Tiedoll yang paling pinter di antara ke-7 kurcaci saat itu dan selamanya)

Akhirnya mereka menyetujui hal tersebut dan melakukannya sesuai prosedur kerja yang di perintahkan kurcaci 3 (Jendral Tiedoll)

Salju warna hitam pun turun. Disebabkan karena Sang Ratu merayakan kematian sang Putri dengan cara nyinden bareng. (yang baca FanFic AYAYUKI pasti tau) inilah salah satu akibatnya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, pangeran pun datang dengan seekor kuda putih (di ambil dari rumah saya karena kasus Ratu dengan _**devil smile**_nya pada cerita yang lalu.)

Pangeran pun melihat sang Putri yang tertidur dalam peti kaca, lalu peti kaca tersebut di buka oleh sang Pangeran.

"Ia terkena kutukan. Hanya anda yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Ciumlah dia, maka dia akan terbebas dari kutukkannya." kata Kurcaci 3 (Jendral Tiedoll)

Sang Pangeran, Lenalee pun bersedia melakukannya. namun…

"Lenalee…. Jangan lakukan itu jika kamu sayang pada kakamu iniii….." Kata Komui yang lupa kalo dia lagi syuting Snow Black.

Kurcaci 1 (Miranda yang terkenal ceroboh dan gak beruntung) ingin melerai dan melanjutkan syuting tersebut. Tetapi…

BRUUUUUGH!!!

Tanpa sadar, Miranda yang mencium Kanda. Alhasil Kanda terbebas dari kutukan.

Tetapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

_**Slow motion mode……. on**_

Pada saat ingin melerai mereka, Miranda tak sengaja kesandung batu, dan… terjadilah kejadian tersebut.

_**Slow motion mode…….. off**_

Saat itulah Miranda baru merasakan menjadi wanita yang beruntung. Tetapi tentu tidak bagi Kanda. (Saiiya mau di hajar Mugen pada saat itu)

Komui yang merasa sangat lega pada saat itu karena Lenalee tidak jadi mencium Kanda, langsung menangis bahagia… Akan tetapi ga lupa saiiya menarik _salary _Komui karena merusak Syutting yang super duper keren buatan sang Sutradara yang SAMA SEKALI GA TERLATIH DAN GA PERNAH LATIHAN.

Akhirnya Happy Ending.. Sang Putri dan orang yang ga bisa di sebut Pangeran hidup menderita selamanya… (lah..??) Dan Ratu jahat di pecat sama kokinya karena gagal menjalankan tugasnya. (Lah??) Runtuhlah kerajaan itu…

Mengapa tak dapat hidup bahagia?

kisah interview saya dengan Kanda…

Kanda: Mana mungkin? Saya tidak bisa hidup tenang tanpa Nia di samping saya…

Allen: Saya juga rela di pecat Koki. Asal saya bisa hidup bahagia dengan Nia..

Lavi: Saya juga..

Klory: Saya juga.. (hiiii………)

Author: Huhuhu… saya terharu kecuali dengan Klory…

tugeder : SAYA SAYANG DENGAN NIA….

Author: Saya juga… Kecuali Klory tentunya..

Miranda: Kalo gitu Mas Klory sama saya aja…

Klory: Gak ada Nia, Miranda pun jadi… (hah?)

Terjadilah kisah cinta yang mengharukan…

*di demo fans -Man seluruh dunia*

_**The End**_

Kalo ada yang mau ReQuest cerita, kasi tau saya aja…

kalo ada yang nyangkut di hati (??) kasi tau saya aja…

kalo ada yang nyangkut di gigi, di buang aja…

Kasih comment ke FS saiiya yaaaaaaaah…..

Arigattou.. Gracias… Xie xie… Thanks… Makaciii…


	2. Chap 2 Sponge bob

FanFic -Man

Interview sbelum Syuting:

Author: okeh… Bisa di mulai?

Kanda: GUE GA TERIMA!!! Masa gw yang di sukai banyak cewe (_??_) ini jadi hidung terong?

Allen: IYA!!! Mana lagi gw jadi plesetan yang sangat ga jelas!!!! Plesetan macam mana tuh?

Lavi:Emang gw udang apa? Masa gw hidup di balik batu? (_peribahasa: ada udang di balik batu_)

Author:Ya sudah lah… gapapa..

2gether: APANYA YANG GA APA2?? Kita udah banyak banget di bikin hancur imejnya!!!

Author: sama sapa?

2gether: sama Nia, sama Ayayuki, apalagi sama Sachia Kepanasan!! GA TERIMA!!!

Author:Ya sudah lah.. gapapa… toh kan gaji kalian uda di kasih!!

Kanda: (_Mugen depan mata_) KATA SIAPA!?!?

Allen: (_Crown Clown depan mulut_) MANA!?!?

Lavi: (_Otsuchi Kotsuchi atas kepala_) SEJAK KAPAN!?!?!?

Author: (_Nyaris ngompol_) I…IYAAAAA!!! TAPI SYUTING DOLO!!!

2gether: MANA GAJI KITA YANG PERTAMA?!?!?

Kanda: GW MINTA TAMBAHAN!! HARUSNYA YANG _KISS_ GW LENALEE!!BUKAN MIRANDA!!

***Di tendang Lenalee***

Lenalee:ENAK AJA!! ITU DI SURUH SAMA NIA TAU!!!

Miranda:Umm… Anu Mbak Nia… Saya mau bilang… MAKASIH BANYAK YA… ^^

Kanda: ATAS APA?!?! ***Mugen, AKTIFKAN!!!***

Miranda:Atas gajinya dan… ***belom selese ngomong dah ngibrit dia.. Takut sama Mugen***

Author:UDAH!!!SEKARANG SYUTING DULU!!GAJINYA MASALAH GAMPANG!!!

All Crew: Iya nih… cepet.. aah.. udah ayo kerja…

Author: Okeh.. Ambil posisi… Satu……Dua……..Tiga…….. ***DORRRRR!!!!***

(_Macam mana pula ni?? Mau ngomong ACTION, malah ada anak2 iseng main petasan… Alhasil, mereka balap Marathon…_)

Crew 1: Allen menang… Mana?? 50.000 nya…

Crew 3: Kanda yang menang!! 100.000 luh!!

Crew 2: Lavi!!! Dia pake _Shin _150.000_!!!_

Author: ***BLETAGH… GUBRAQ… CIAAAAAAAT!!!HEYAAAAAAAAA!!!!DHUAR!!!!!!!!!!!*** BUKANNYA SIAP2 MALAH TARUHAN!! CEPET!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(_Akhirnya Syuting mulai juga_)

Lallen (Lavi n Allen)

Kallen (Kanda n Allen)

Sisanya tau lah…. Siapa aja.. Ga perlu di sebutin…

**Allenbob no Pants**

(_di sebuah negeri bawah laut_ [kalo bawah tanah, di sangka tikus] _ada sebuah kehidupan di satu desa yang namanya desa O_eF_ [senang saiiya pake nama ini.. hoho..])

Allen: Lavi…(_Patrick_) Main yuk…

Lavi: Main apa?

Allen: Menangkap ubur2!!!!

Lavi: AYO……..

_Menangkap ubur-ubur…. Ayo tangkap yang banyak~~~ (Nyanyian gak jelas..mana suaranya sumbang_)

Kanda: ADUH!!! LO PADE BERISIK BANGET SIH!!! GUE MAU MEDITASI NIH!! (_Kanda ga bisa main Clarinet loh!!Jadi di ganti meditasi.._)

Allen: Kanda!!(_Squidweird_) Ikut nangkep ubur2 yuk!!

Kanda: HUH… Itu hanya untuk anak kecil…

Lavi: Itu menyenangkan!!

Kanda: gak!! Makasih.. mending gw meditasi aja…

Allen: Udah tua aja masi meditasi…

Kanda: MOYASHI!!!!MUGEN!!AKTIFKAN!!!

Author: CUT,CUT,CUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!! KANDA!! GA ADA ADEGAN MUGEN DI SINI!!

Kanda: Dia ngajakin gw berantem mulu!!

Author: SINI!!MUGEN LO GW SITA!! GANTINYA GA ADA SALARY!!! (_Gaji maxodnya!!inggris dikit_)

Kanda: MUGEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! (_nangis bayi…_)

_**Dah… Lanjutin aja… dia nangisnya lama… alias skip…**_

Allen: Ya sudah… Kami pergi dulu ya…

Lavi: daah hidung terong……

Kanda:………… (_masi depresi gara2 Mugennya di sita KAYAKNYA…_)

Allen: Kanda……

Lavi: Kanda…..

Kanda:………………………..

Lallen: KANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanda: BERISIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!!!!!! BISA GA SIH GW MEDITASI DENGAN TENANG???

Allen: oh.. gw piker lo masi depresi gara2 kejadian tadi!!

Kanda: Berisik!! Dah sono.. tangkep tuh ubur2!!!

Lavi: Daah Kanda… Cup muah… (_jarak jauh…._) (_HIIIIIIIIIIIII…… MENGERIKAN!!!…_)

Kanda: Chi… (_gaya cuihnya yang bikin gw melting…_)

_**4 hari kemudian stelah mereka berdua nangkep ubur-ubur**_

Lallen: Kanda… Kami pulang….

Kanda: Kalo da pulang, MASUK SANA!! GA PERLU BERISIK!!!

Lavi: Kanda, Jangan marah2 mulu dong… nanti udah tua tambah tua…

Kanda: MUGEN!!!...MUGEN!!!... Mana Mugen gw?? ***teringat kejadian penyitaan Mugen.. Depresi lagi dia…***

Lallen: Yah… mulai lagi deh…

Lavi: Ya sudah.. aku masuk dulu ya…

Allen: Iya… nanti kita nonton bioskop ya jam 4 sore…

Lavi: Iya… Bay bay…(_lebay kale_)

Allen: Bay…. Cup muah… (_walau jarak jauh, tetep aja mengerikan.._)

_**Setelah masuk rumah, jam 4 sore**_

Allen: Lavi… Udah siap belom??

Lavi: Udah… Ajak Kanda yuk…

Allen: Jangan.. Nanti Kanda ketakutan..

Kanda: (_mendengar itu…_) Nonton apa?

Lavi: ada respon juga… tumben.. saraf responnya dah nyambung lagi…

Allen: Nonton bioskop… Ikut yuk…

Kanda: tunggu…

_**1 jam ganti baju…**_

Kanda: Okeh.. gw ikut…

Allen: Yuk..

Lavi Yuk…

_**Sesampainya di bioskop 20**_

Kanda: nonton apa nih?

Lavi: Nonton Sponge bob yuk… (_penggemar Spongebob aseli_)

Allen: Jangan.. Nonton ini aja… THE FOG..

Lavi: Katanya filmnya serem yah?

Allen: Iya.. Namanya aja THE FOG artinya kabut..

Kanda: Ya udah.. yang mana aja… sana cepet beli tiketnya!!

_**Setelah beli tiket, mereka dapet di studio 0.5 masing2 duduk di seat X Kanda 0.3 Lavi 0.4 Allen 0.5**_

Lallen: AYO KITA NONTON!!!

Kanda: Chi… (_ah… melting Authornya…_)

_**Setelah nonton filmnya…**_

Lavi: GILA… SEREM BANGET FILMNYA.. LEBIH PARAH DARI HANTU ABORSI..

Allen: GILA!!! SEDIHNYA BUKAN MAIN.. NANGIS GW…

Kanda: KALIAN YANG GILA!! FILM APAAN TUH?? JUDULNYA BAGUS… THE FOG… FILMNYA JUGA THE FOG… ASEP SEMUA… DURASINYA CUMA 5 MENIT LAGI.. APANYA YANG SEDIH??APANYA YANG SEREM?? KALIAN YANG MENYEDIHKAN DAN MENYERAMKAN TAU!!!

Lavi: itu film abstrak!! ***GUBRAGH***

Allen: Jarang yang buat kayak gitu…

Kanda: YA IYA LAH JARANG.. FILM GA MUTU GITU…

Lallen: Kanda ga punya rasa seni yah…

Batin Kanda: gw bingung.. kenapa film kaya gitu bisa banyak yang beli tiketnya.. penuh lagi studionya..

Komui: Loh.. kenapa kalian di sini? (_Komui as Mr. Crab_)

Kallen: Komui??Koq di sini??

Komui: saya juga pingin nonton THE FOG… Film yang menyedihkan…

Allen: Sedih kan ceritanya… Hix…

Komui: BUKAN CERITANYA SEDIH!! FILMNYA MENYEDIHKAN!!! GA ADA PEMERANNYA.. SEMUANYA ASAP MULU.. MANA DURASINYA 5 MENIT LAGI…

Batin Lallen: Koq ada ya yang sependapat sama hidung terong??

Kanda: Fiuh.. Ada juga yang pinter selain gue… (_dengan sikap sikap coolnya, Author pingsan selama 2'15"35_)

Komui: Kallen, cepat ke Keras_sih Crab!! Banyak pesanan Mitarashi Dango!!

Allen: SIAAAAP!!

Kanda: Hhh.. Kerja lagi…

_**Setibanya di Keras_sih Crab…**_

Kanda: Mau pesan apa? (_dengan tampang BT yang bikin Author kagum.._)

Miranda: Pesan…. Makanan..

Kanda: Makanan apa?

Miranda: Mitarashi dango

Kanda: Berapa?

Miranda: 1 aja

Kanda: Segera datang.. ALLEN!!DANGONYA 1!!!

(_dalam waktu 0.001 detik_)

Allen: Dango siap…

Kanda: Ini pesanan anda…

Miranda: Terima kasih..

(_baru berjalan 4 langkah…_)

***GEDUBRAGH…………..***

Miranda: ah… maaf… bias tolong 1 lagi??

Kanda: Segera datang…

Allen: ini dangonya…

Batin Kanda: Cepet amat…

Kanda: Silahkan…

Miranda: terima kasih…

(_kali ini 5 lagkah berjalan.._)

***GEDUBRAGH………………***

Kanda: ALLEN!!! 1 LAGI!!

Allen: ini..

(_karena takut terjadi untuk yang ke3 kalinya, Kanda yang nganterin Dango ke Meja Miranda…_)

Miranda: Ah.. Makasih ya Kanda..(_Blush.. Mukanya merah banget karena inget kejadian yang Snow Black.._)

Kanda: Um… Habis ini gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama elo… gue tunggu di belakang Keras_sih Crab..

Miranda: Ah… I… IYAAAAAA…………….

(_Miranda langsung salting karena mikir yang nggak2 tentang apa yang mau di Omongin Kanda ntar.._)

_**Di Belakang Keras_sih Crab…**_

Miranda: Ah.. Kanda… Maaf nunggu Lama…

Kanda: Ah.. Gapapa koq…

Miranda: Emangnya mau ngomong apa sih??

(_Kanda mendekat kearah Miranda hingga Miranda terpojok di tembok.._)

Miranda: Kanda… (_Mukanya merah banget.._)

(_Kanda tetap diam n menaruh kedua tangannya di antara sisi kanan dan Kiri kepala Miranda…_)

Miranda: (_nyaris pingsan_)

Kanda: Miranda… (_dengan tatapan tajam yang bikin Author mimisan_)

Miranda: I.. Iya…

Kanda: Gue mau minta sesuatu sama elo…

Miranda: A.. Apa? (_Miranda mukanya semerah bendera Indonesia yang warnanya merah…_)

Kanda: Elo.. mau gak…

Miranda: (_yakin denmgan apa yang akan di tanyakan Kanda_) IYAAAAAA AKU MAU!!!!!

Kanda: Bener loh?? Ga bohong??

Miranda: Emang kamu mau nanya apa sih?

Kanda: Lah.. Bukannya elo da tau gw mau nanya apaan?

Miranda: Emang apaan?

Kanda: Makanya kalo belom selesai jangan langsung jawab aja.. kalo lo tadi gue suruh bunu diri lo bilang iya, mati lo sekarang..

Miranda: (_dengan tampang sedih dan memelas_)

Kanda: (_memegang dagu Miranda dan mengangkatnya seakan Kanda menyuruh Miranda menatap matanya… Akh.. Author pingsannya lebih parah dari Bak-chan yang ngeliat Lenalee…_)

Kanda: Miranda.. Maukah elo melupakan kejadian tentang SNOW BLACK??

Miranda: (_pingsan mendadak_)

Kanda:MI.. MIRANDAAA…

(_mengangkut Miranda ke rumah sakit terdekat…_)

_**Sesampainya di rumah sakit…**_

Miranda: Ah… Aku di mana?

Kanda: Di rumah sakit…

Miranda: (_kaget karena ada Kanda di sampingnya.._)

(_Gak Lama, semua pemain yang tadi: Allen, Lavi, Komui, dan pemeran tambahan lain masuk ke ruangan Miranda untuk menjenguk Miranda_)

Kanda: Mir, gue minta jawaban dari elo sekarang…

Miranda: Jawaban?? (_masi bingung dia.._)

Kanda: Masalah yang tadi kita omongin di belakang Keras_sih Crab..

Miranda: ah.. itu…

Kanda: Onegai… (_jepangnya muncul.. Author masi blom bangun dari pingsannya_) mumpung banyak saksi di sini..

Allen: emang lo ngomong apaan sama Miranda??

Kanda: Ada aja… mau tau aja lo Moyashi.. (_mumpung Author masi pingsan_)

Lavi: Mir, jawab aja…

Miranda: um… baiklah.. iya… aku setuju…

SEMUA BERSORAK GEMBIRA…..

Allen: (_merasa udah tau apa yang di tanyain Kanda_) SELAMAT YAH…

Lavi: Wizz… gile.. ga sangka gue…

Kanda: MAKASIH YAH MINNA….

(_Padahal yang tau pertanyaan tersebut Cuma Miranda n Kanda.. yang laen pasti mikirnya Kanda nembak Miranda.._)

_**2 hari kemudian..**_

Allen: Cieh.. Kanda.. Gimana antara lo dan Miranda (_Allen pikir Kanda jadian sama Miranda.. AUTHOR GAK AKAN PERNAH IJININ!!!_)

Kanda: Semuanya berjalan baik…

Lavi: (_memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Allen_) Wah.. Bakal ada yang awet nih…

Kanda: Awet?? Apanya?? Dango?? Udah ada 30 yang jamuran di gudang tuh..

Lallen: Hubungan lo dengan Miranda….

Kanda: Kayaknya emang dari dulu awet deh.. (_jadi temen maxodnya_)

Allen: Hah?? Dari dulu?? Bukannya kejadiannya kemaren?

Kanda: Maxod lo apa sih?? Ga jadi ga ngerti…

Lavi: Lo bukannya itu…… sama Miranda?

Kanda: Itu apaan?

Lallen: JADIAN!!!!!!

Kanda: APA??SIAPA BILANG??SIAPA YANG NYEBAR GOSIP KAYA GETO??

Lavi: Lah.. yang Kemaren itu apa??

Allen: Iya.. Miranda kan uda jawab setuju…

Kanda: Jadi yang kemaren itu lo piker gw nembak Miranda?? GILA!!MUSTAHIL BANGET.. GW SAMA NIA AJA MALU2 GW NEMBAKNYA.. BUTUH 4 HARI LATIHAN TAU!!!! (_Author yang udah bangun dari pingsannya langsung di kejar penggemar Kanda_)

Author:KANDA!!JANGAN NGOMONG KENYATAAN!! (_kali ini penggemar kanda bawa parang, sabit, golok, de el el_) TERUSIN SYUTINGNYA!!!

Kanda: Waktu itu gw tanya Miranda.. Masalah di SNOW BLACK…

Lallen: (_teringat kejadian Miranda kiss Kanda_) BUAHAHAHAHA….

Kanda: MUGEN!!! AKTIFKAN!!

Author: (_menyita Mugen Kanda 2x.. soalnya waktu author pingsan, Kanda ngambil Mugennya_)

Allen: Emang lo minta apaan? Supaya kejadiannya di ulang 2x??

Kanda: GAK AKAN!!

Lavi: trus?? Lo minta apaan?

Kanda: gue minta supaya dia lupain masalah yang lo pikirin tadi.. lu mikir ttg SNOW BLACK GA N MIRANDA KAN?

Laleen: ooh…. Gitu… kita kira apaan..

Kanda: makanya jangan asal yakin aja loh…

_**Akhirnya semua berjalan seperti biasa dan Miranda melupakan kejadian di Snow Black.**_

_**Mugennya Kanda juga uda di balikkin…**_


	3. Chap 3 Peraturan Skul

Fanfiction -Man 3

Kwakakakakaw…..

Setelah sekian lama, muncul juga yang ke-3…

Dapet ide juga…

KWEKEKEKEKEW……

Pemainnya ga ada yang baru koq….

Sama aja seperti biasa…

Yuk kita mulai…..

PERATURAN YANG MENJENGKELKAN

Di sekolah -Man, dengan Milenium Earl sebagai (di ambil dari omake -Man) lagi bosen dan mau membuat sensasi… Sayangnya dia belum dapet ide brilliant…

Di Sekolah… (Tepatnya di kelas..)

"Hei Moyashi, pinjam PR Matematika!! Belom buat nih gw!!" kata Kanda yang baru masuk kelas udah nyeletuk masalah PR dari Cross.

"Kanda-kun, Allen belum masuk kelas.. Mungkin dia agak terlambat hari ini.." kata Lenalee dengan lembut..

"Agak? Agak? AGAK?? Tiap hari dia juga telat melulu…" kata Lavi kesal.

"Kalo gitu gue pinjem PR lu deh Lav!"

"Hah? PR gue? Tunggu ya.."

Tak lama…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Lavi dengan sangat histeris.

"Nape lo Lav? Nggak ngerjain PR juga?"

"Enak aj lo ngomong! Gw ngerjain tau.. Emang kayak elo?"

"Lah trus kenapa lo teriak gitu?"

"iya nih Lavi.. Kuping Lenalee sakit.." kata Lenalee sambil menutup telinganya.

"Gue… Gue…" kata Lavi ampir nangis.

"Apaan sih? Jangan bikin gue penasaran deh.." kata Kanda kesal

"PR GUE KETINGGALAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!" Teriak Lavi.. Tapi yang ini ga se-histeris tadi.

"BEGO! AMBIL SEKARANG! GIMANA NASIB GUE?" Kata Kanda

"Waduh.. Udah gak cukup nih waktunya…" kata Lenalee sambil melihat jam dinding.

Tiba-tiba…

BRAKKK!!!

"Maap gw telat…" Kata Allen dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan…

"Eh Moyashi, udah ngerjain PR matematika?" kata Kanda yang langsung nyeletuk.

"udah dong.. gw gitu loh.." Kata Allen dengan sok membanggakan diri.

"Hhh.. Baguslah… Pinjem dong.. PR gw ketinggalan nih.." kata Lavi dengan napas yang lega..

"nih.." sambil menyodorkan PR Matematikanya

Langsung tuh anak berdua ngerebut n nyalin PR Allen…

10 menit kemudian…

_TING… TONG…. TENG… TONG… (_bel masuk)

"Hah.. selesai juga nih PR.." Kata Lavi lega

"Untung lo datang ga telat.. Pertama kalinya… Eh, abis ini sembelih kebo, bakar-bakar.. Allen ga telat hari ini" kata Kanda ngeledek

" Lebay banget dah lo.. udah bagus gw kasi pinjem PR!!"

Cross masuk Kelas

"Kumpulin PR matematika kalian!! Siapa yang ga masuk hari ini?" Kata Cross

"Semuanya masuk!!!" Sekelas kompak banget.. ga ada yang meleset kata-katanya. Layaknya paduan suara… (SUPER LEBAY)

Satu per satu mulai ngumpulin PR Matematikanya. (Lavi ngerjain di buku lain. Untung dia bawa buku kosong.)

Setelah di periksa Cross..

"Allen, Lavi, Kanda… Maju sini!!" Kata Cross

Mereka pun maju.

"hasil tugas kalian sama semua.. koq bisa? Kompak banget yah ni kelompok." Kata Cross

"Iya dong.. Kita emang dari dulu kompak.." Kata Allen sambil ngegandeng Lavi dan Kanda.

"Hm.. Bagus… Bagus… Kalo gitu saya tempatkan kalian bertiga di tempat yang sama." Kata Cross sambil tersenyum.

"APA? Benarkah?" Kata Allen

"Ya.."

"Di mana?" Kata Allen penasaran.

"DI DEPAN KORIDOR KELAS!!! KALIAN BERTIGA UDAH NYONTEK (yah.. Ketahuan..) SALAH SEMUA LAGI!! DASAR MURID MALAS!!!" Kata Cross marah.

"hah?" Kata Allen keheranan.

"UDAH CEPETAN KALIAN KELUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!" Kata Cross yang mulai ngamuk.

Akhirnya mereka keluar kelas.

"Beh.. sama aja ini mah.. kaga nyontek punya Allen juga begini.. sama aja.." Kata Kanda kesal.

"Emang nih!! Allen sesat! Jangan ikutin ajaran dia!!" Kata Lavi dengan nada bisik-bisik.

"eh, gue ga ngasih tuh PR juga kita bertiga bakal di sini tau!!" Kata Allen Kesal

"Enak aje lo! Ni gara-gara gue lupa bawa PR!!" Kata Lavi

"Kalo Kanda?" Tanya Allen

"Yah.. dia mah sama kayak Authornya.. Males.. maunya ngerjain kalo ada contekan." Kata Lavi

(Walaupun Author dah panas, tapi ya sudahlah.. toh ada dialog kayak gitu ada di skenarionya.)

Gak Lama lewat di depan kelas.

"Kenapa kalian?" Tanya (bilangnya Kepsek aja deh. Kalo panggil Milennium Earl, kepanjangan.)

"PRnya salah semua" Kata Allen

"Lupa bawa PR" Kata Lavi

"chi…" kata Kanda.. (mulai deh Authornya melting lagi… KANDA, JANGAN KAYA GITU!! NTAR KEBANYAKAN MELTING, KAGA SELESAI NIH CERITANYA!)

"Hm? Pria yang menarik.. Setelah ini, kamu ke kantor saya."kata sambil nunjuk Kanda.

"….." (no comment)

Setibanya Kanda di kantor kepsek

"Kenapa panggil saya?" Kata Kanda

"hm.. saya lagi bosan. Saya mau cari sensasi baru untuk sekolah ini." Kata kepsek

"Kalo gitu sekolah di liburkan aja. Toh anda bisa menikmati liburan yang menyenangkan." Kata Kanda.

"Ya sih. Betul juga.. tapi ga enak ah.."

"Lalu, saya di panggil Cuma untuk cariin ide biar situ kaga bosen?"

"Yap.."

"um.. gimana kalo bikin peraturan baru?"

"eh? Peraturan macam apa?"

"Kalo peraturan di sekolah Author dan sekolah lain, rambut harus di cat warna hitam. Ga boleh ada yang warnanya lain." Kata Kanda sambil memasang expresi balas dendam dan bayangin rambut Allen warna hitam.

"hm.. Bagus juga.. toh banyak anak murid yang rambutnya warna-warni. Oke. Kamu boleh masuk ke kelas. Terima kasih bantuannya."

"sama-sama… HOHOHO…" (Sejak kapan Kanda memiliki devil smile?)

Esok Harinya…

"eh, tau gak? yang super gendut itu ngeluarin peraturan baru…" Kata Tyki

"Hah? Peraturan ape lage? Uda banyak peraturan juga…" Kata Allen

"abis ini juga di umumin.." Kata Lavi

Gak lama…

_Ting tong…_

"Perhatian kepada seluruh anak murid, mulai hari ini sudah ada peraturan baru hasil perbincangan guru2. (Emang Kanda guru ya?) Mulai hari ini, semua anak rambutnya harus berwarna hitam… Sekali la.."

"APAAAA???" teriak Allen..

"Ssssh… Diem…" kata Lavi

"Rambut semua anak murid, harus berwarna hitam. Terima kasih."

"Udah selesai dengerinnya?" Kata Allen

"udah.."Kata Lavi

"Sekarang giliran gw yah." Kata Allen

"ya udah. Mau ngomong apa?"

"bukan ngomong sih.. Tapi… TERIAK!! KENAPA BISA ADA PERATURAN MACAM GITU? GIMANA DENGAN RAMBUT GW?? GW GA MAU NYEMIR RAMBUT!! HUHUHU… RAMBUT PUTIHKU TERCINTA.. SUDAH LAMA ENGKAU MEMBUATKU TAMPAN…" (jah.. parahnya..)

_Ting tong…_

"apa lagi ni?" kata Allen kesal

"Ada satu pengumuman lagi… Bagi anak murid yang rambutnya tidak berwarna hitam, segera menuju aula sekolah karena akan di adakan semir rambut massal… Bagi yang tidak datang, akan di hukum 2 hari di ruang isolasi.. Terima kasih"

"KENAPA PENDERITAAN GW BERTUBI2?? SUDAH JATUH, KETIMPA TANGGA, KE JEDUK DUREN, TANGANNYA KE INJEK KANDA, (sejak kapan Kanda pernah nginjek tangan Allen?) KENA PALU LAVI, KE TENDANG DARK BOOTS LENALEE, KEGIGIT KLORY, KETIMPA BARANG WAKTU MIRANDA LEWAT, PAKE PERATURAN KAYAK GINI LAGI.. APA KURANG PUAS GW UDA MENDERITA SEBANYAK ITU??" teriak Allen ampir mau nangis.. bahkan uda nangis.. mungkin..

"ALLEN!!LAVI!!KLORY!! CEPAT KE AULA!! ALLEN, JANGAN TERIAK2!! BERISIK!!(sendirinya teriak.. dasar guru bodoh)" Kata Cross yang tiba2 masuk kelas

"loh, Kanda koq nggak?" muka Lavi waktu heran lucu deh…

"soalnya rambut Kanda sudah cukup gelap untuk di sebut warna hitam." Kata Cross

Akhirnya mereka di semir warna hitam. Tapi walo begitu, Allen tetep ga terima.. jadi dia langsung cabut ke ruang kepsek.

Tok.. tok… tok…

"Ya, masuk.." Kata kepsek

GUBRAGH…

"PAK , KENAPA ADA PERATURAN KAYA GITU? GURU MANA YANG NGERENCANAIN PERATURAN KAYA GINI?? SAYA GA TERIMA.. RAMBUT PUTIH SAYA…" Teriak Allen ga jelas gitu deh.

"Konbanwa… ada yang bisa saya bantu ,nak Allen?"

Hati Allen "hah? Jadi dari tadi gw ngoceh kagak di ladenin? Sia**n juga nih guru.."

"Pak, kenapa peraturan itu di adakan?"

"oh, dalam rangka mengubah kebosanan saya, saya mau buat heboh sekolah ini."

"Siapa yah guru yang merencanakan peraturan ini?"

"oh.. sebenarnya bukan guru. Tapi salah satu pria muda yang sangat menarik."

"Kalo saya boleh tau, siapa yah pak?"

"hm.. namanya Yuu Kanda."

Hati Allen "KANDA??? KURANG AJAR TUH ANAK!!! MUSTI BALAS DENDAM!!!"

"Pak, apa bapak masih bosan?"

"sebenarnya iya."

"kalo gitu saya ada ide."

"oh.. apa itu"

"gini loh pak, jadi kita…."

"oh, usul yang bagus. Sekarang kamu boleh kembali ke kelas. Terima kasih"

"PAK, SAYA AJA BELOM NGOMONG TENTANG IDE SAYA. MASA UDA DI SURUH BALIK?"

"oh, belum ya? Saya pikir sudah."

"jadi, gimana kalo rambut anak murid di buat pendek?Kalo panjang kan terlihat berantakan."

"hm.. usul yang bagus."

Hati Allen "HEHEHE… MA**US LUH KANDA!! MAKAN TUH PERATURAN."

"Baik.. akan saya tetapkan hari ini, dan akan berlaku besok."

"wah, terima kasih pak."

"silakan kembali ke kelas."

Se jam Kemudian…

_Ting tong…_

"hahaha… ini dia… INI DIA…" Kata Allen

"Huh.. ada banyak peraturan tambahan ya hari ini. Perhatian kepada seluruh anak murid, hari ini ada peraturan baru lagi. Mulai besok, seluruh anak laki-laki harus memiliki rambut pendek. Peraturan ini mulai berlaku besok. Terima kasih."

"KANDA….. GIMANA KESAN ANDA??" senang tapi kesal. Allen tuh yang ngomong dengan expresi yang bin aneh.

"Biasa aja."

Hati Allen "HAH? Koq bisa? Padahal kan Kanda sayang banget sama rambutnya…"

"eh, punya amplop gak?" Tanya Kanda kepada Lenalee.

"ada. Buat apa?"

"mana? Gw mau buat tugas."

"Emang ada tugas bahasa?"

"akh.. ini privat. Mana, cepetan"

"nih.." sambil nyodorin amplop"

Setelah selesai nulis sesuatu, Kanda langsung menuju ruang kepsek.

"Oh, nak Kanda. Ada apa yah?" kata kepsek

"ini."

"ha? Apa ini?"

"baca aja"

Setelah selesai membaca

"jadi.."

"Ya. Itu keputusan saya yang bulat. Lebih bulat dari bola."

"Baiklah. Kalo gitu segera berkemas."

"Terima kasih."

Kanda meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan muka yang stay cool…

Setelah di kelas, Kanda berkemas.

"Kanda, kamu sakit? Koq pulang?" Tanya Lenalee cemas

"ada tugas dari kepsek."

"oh.. Tugas apa?"

"privat"

"Kanda…"

"apa?"

"Hati2 yah.. Aku akan selalu menunggu kamu di sini."

"…… huh……"

"….." Lenalee hanya terdiam.

Kanda pun pulang.

Gak lama, kepsek datang ke kelas dan ngejelasin tentang pelajaran hari ini.

"bla… bla… bla… bla… bla…" apalah yang dia omongin.. ga penting.. bosen..

1 jam pun berlalu. Kepsek meninggalkan kelas. Tapi ada amplop yang jatuh.

"eh, ni punya si gendut tuh." Kata Allen

"apa isinya?" Tanya Lavi

"ng.. tulisan luarnya sih mengundurkan diri."

"hah? Masa si gendut mau pensiun? Mau ngundurin diri gitu?" Tanya Lavi.

"kayaknya bukan deh. Gw kenal tulisan ini koq." Kata Allen sambil inget2 itu tulisan siapa.

"eh, siapa tau belakangnya ada pengirimnya." Kata Lenalee

"iya ya, bener juga tuh."

"belakangnya ya… um… pengirimnya… Kanda… HAH??? KANDA???? DIA NGUNDURIN DIRI???" teriak Allen

"Ka… Kanda… ti… tidak mungkin… dia kan tugas…" Kata Lenalee

"Tapi.. ini.." Kata Allen sambil nyodorin tuh amplop

Lenalee langsung buka amplopnya dan baca isinya. After that…

"……"

"Le, Lenalee.." Allen mulai cemas.

"……"

"eh, amplopnya basah? Mustahil.. jangan-jangan…." Kata Lavi..

Allen melihat Lenalee yang sedang menangis. Mungkin karena nyari kesempatan, ato hatinya tergerak, Allen langsung duduk di samping Lenalee dan meluk Lenalee.

"Eh, sebaiknya tinggalkan mereka berdua.." Bisik Lavi kepada yang lain.

Yang lain keluar kelas, sementara mereka berdua di kelas. Kebetulan udah bel pulang tuh..

"Lenalee…."

"Allen, maafkan aku…"

"akh.. tidak. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Karena aku sudah membuat wanita sepertimu menangis."

"tidak. Kamu tidak membuatku menangis."

"Sebenarnya Kanda keluar karena usul peraturan itu. Dan usul itu aku yang bilang ke kep sek sehingga Kanda mengundurkan diri.. maafkan aku Lenalee.."

"A.. Allen…"

"Lenalee, maafkan aku."

"Kamu tidak bersalah. Hanya aku saja yang cengeng."

"Lenalee…"

Allen mengangkat wajah Lenalee dan mengusap air mata Lenalee.

"jangan sedih. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis."

"a.. Allen…"

Wajah mereka berdua mendekat… semakin medekat.. 3 cm… 2 cm… 1 cm… dan………………………..

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN ALLEN????" teriak Komui kesal

Mereka saling menjauhkan diri… (yah.. Komui dateng.. padahal lagi seru tuh…)

"LE… LENALEEEE ADIKKU TERCINTA.. KAMU DI APAIN SAMA DIA?? KAMU GAK APA2 KAN?"

"Nii-san, aku gak kenapa2 koq… lagian kalo masuk, ketuk pintu dahulu dong!"

"maaf.. tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk. Heh, apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap Lenalee?"

"Hah? Gw? Ga ngapa2in dia koq." Hati Allen "S**l padahal udah deket tuh…"

"Benarkah itu Lenalee?"

"iya Nii-san.. aku baik2 saja koq."

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita pulang. AWAS LO GANGGU LENALEE LAGI!!"

"……" Allen hanya terdiam…

Lenalee pun pulang. Allen tetap diam di kelas dan menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah membuat Lenalee menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang,Allen menuju ruang kepsek dan mohon peraturan yang tadi di hapuskan. Permintaan di kabulkan. Tapi.. kali ini cara penyampaiannya beda. Karena yang bertugas Siaran suara capek, jadi di print dan di tempel di Mading. Abis itu, Allen langsung nyari Kanda. Dia menemukan Kanda berada di pinggir danau yang penuh bunga teratai. Meditasi…

Menyadari kedatangan Allen, Kanda langsung bertanya.. (tutup mata loh.. pake kain.. Hebat ya Instingnya..)

"Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Kanda

"Kanda, aku mohon, segera kembali ke sekolah. Aku sudah bicara pada kepsek untuk menghapus peraturan tentang rambut pendek."

"ya, gw tau.. itu semua perbuatan elo kan? Lo mau supaya gw di keluarkan dari sekolah dengan cara mengundurkan diri, trus pas Lenalee tau, dia nangis dan lo langsung nyari gw biar Lenalee ga nangis lagi kan?" (insting detektifnya juga bekerja lhoo)

"ya, koq lo tau?"

"….. chi.. lo ga perlu tau gw tau dari mana. Tapi yang pasti gw bener kan?" (MELTING MODE: ON)

"Ya, lo bener. Karena itu, kembalilah."

"huh.. lo yang buat gw keluar, sekarang lo mau gw balik lagi? Mau lo tuh apa sih?"

"abis gw kesel. Lo uda bikin rambut putih gw jadi hitam. Gw kesel, jadi gw mau balas dendam. Gw ga nyangka semuanya jadi kayak gini."

"jadi?"

"Jadi gw mau lo balik lagi ke sekolah."

"ya udah. Besok gw balik."

"ok. Thanks ya.. oh ya, btw lo……."

Tiba2 tanah berguncang…

"Akuma… ini urusan gw.. gw ga mau mereka ngerusak danau ini!! Mundur lo!!" Kata Kanda

"Tapi penutup mata lo…"

Pertarungan seru antara Kanda dan Akuma pun berlangsung seru. Kanda ga mau membuka penutup matanya…

Pertarungan selesai. Penutup mata Kanda masih terpasang.

"Gile.. hebat amat lo.. bertarung dengan nutup mata?Jago…" Kata Allen kagum..

"huh.. kalo lo mau gw balik ke sekolah, lawan gw.. gw akan tetap nutup mata. Lo boleh buka mata."

"gak!! Lo nutup, gw juga nutup." Allen langsung ngambil kain di sakunya, dan langsung nutup matanya. (sejak kapan Allen punya kain? Jangan2 kain pel)

"huh… sok jago.."

"baik, ayo kita mulai…"

Pertarungan Kanda dan Allen yang saling menutup mata ga berlangsung lama. Penutup mata Allen Sobek dan membuat penutup matanya lepas. Kanda masih mengenakan penutup matanya.

"Kalo lo bisa menyobek penutup mata gw hingga lepas, gw kembali ke sekolah."

"Ka… Kanda… LO KERAS KEPALA!!! HEYAAAAAA…..!!!!!!!!!!"

Pertarungan pun di lanjutkan. Kanda berhasil menahan dan menghindar dari serangan Allen. Hingga akhirnya Allen terpojok dan Mugen berada di lehernya.

"ukh… lo mau bunuh, bunuh aja gw!! Asal lo kembali ke sekolah…"

"heh, sejahat2nya gw, gw ga sudi untuk membunuh lo dengan pedang gw ini… sayang pedang gw… kotor…"

"huh… sia**n!!!"

Pertarungan berlanjut lagi. Allen sudah berhasil merobek penutup mata Kanda. Tetapi nggak sampe lepas.

"KANDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEMBALI KE SEKOLAH DAN JANGAN BUAT LENALEE MENANGIS!!!"

Dengan semangat yang berkobar, Allen berhasil merobek penutup mata Kanda hingga lepas.

_Sring…._

Hampir saja mengenai mata Kanda. Tapi Kanda menghindar, dan hanya mengenai penutup matanya hingga lepas.

"hosh…..hosh…. Gi… gimana? Gw menang kan?" Tanya Allen dengan terengah-engah..

"oke.. lo menang. Besok gw kembali ke sekolah."

"Ya.. ya udah.. ayo balik ke sekolah…"

"gak.. gw masih mau di sini.. dah, lo balik duluan sono…"

"janji yah lo bakal balik.."

"iya.. gw janji.."

Allen pun meninggalkan Kanda.. Kanda masih sibuk meditasi sampe malem..

Esoknya, Kanda balik ke sekolah, Lenalee nangis bahagia.. Allen hanya bisa tersenyum dan.. Semua berjalan normal…

End

Gimanah??

Huh.. capek juga nulis ginian… pegel…

Maap ya yang ini lama keluarnya.. bisnya gw habis di landa kesedihan… jadi ga dapet ide…

Tunggu yang ke empat.. semoga ceritanya gw buat jadi cerita bersambung.. dadah…


	4. Chap 4 Ngeres Mode: ON

HOAAAAAAH…..

AKHIRNYA LEBOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Udah pending brp lama ya?

Wahahahahaha…. (udah telat dateng, bangga lage…)

Kali ini buat ceritanya tentang apa ya??

Kita liat aja ide gila yang mendadak melintas saat gw nulis cerita ini…

HOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….

Ibu2 tak dikenal: HOI!! BERISIK!! ANAK GUE LAGI TIDUR!!!***BLETAQ*** (Dilema sandal.. Eh, Dilempar sandal)

**Ngeres Mode:ON**

Allen lagi jalan2 di sebuah taman sambil melihat bunga2 yang indah…

Tau2 dia nyanyi..

_Beautiful Flowers…. Jibun no tame… _(BoA – Beautiful Flowers)

Tapi…

Tapi…

Dan sekali lagi tapi…

Mendadak bunga di taman layu semua… yang tadinya warna warni ada yang putih dan ada yang merah… dan ada juga yang lain..

Tapi kini…

Lagu kebunku jadi berubah…

_Lihat kebunku.. penuh dengan bunga…_

_Ada yang coklat, dan banyak yang layu…_

_Setiap hari ku bernyanyi terus..._

_Bunga yang tumbuh, hanya bunga bangkai…_

(WOGH lagunya di buat2 banget ya…)

Sepulang dari taman, Allen mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalinya…

Sambil bernyanyi…

_Sono hitotsubu no shizuku de sae mo_

_Hana wo mamoru ka mo shirenai_

_Sono waraigao tada sore dake de_

_Sashinoberu te ni mo nareru_

_Sono furueteru koe atsumereba_

_Kaze wo okosu ka mo shirenai_

_Sono inochi to iu hakanaki akari_

_Tomoshite ashi wo susumeyou_

_Rararararararararan_

_Itsuka mata aou_

_Rararararararararan_

_Ikiteru kagiri_

_Toki wo koe toraerareteru_

_Afureru kono omoi ha nani?_

_Yasashisa ga mejiri ni niau_

_Ano hito-tachi ha ima doko ni iru no?_

_(ost Code Geass eps 25 Continued Story – Hitomi)_

"Le… Lenalee…"

"A, Allen, sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya.. sedang apa seorang wanita cantik berada di pinggir danau?" Rayuan gombalnya muncul… (warisan dari Cross)

"Biasanya setiap hari, Kanda datang kemari.. tapi hari ini mengapa dia tidak kemari?"

"Kanda? Ada apa mencari Kanda?" kata Allen sambil duduk di sebelah Lenalee. (Cari Kesempatan tuh)

"Kemarin dia ulang tahun, tetapi aku lupa memberikan kado ini padanya."

"Oh ya.. Kemarin dia ulang tahun."

"Karena itu. Aku mau memberikannya sekarang."

"Ngomong2 soal kado, aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"He? Untukku?"

"Ya. Karena kamu telah berjuang untuk mempertahankan Black Order dan teman2"

"Tapi itu kan…"

"Sudahlah. Ayo, akan ku tunjukkan kado untukmu."

Mereka pun pulang. Menuju Black Order.

Setibanya di sana…

"Mari. Ikut aku…" Kata Allen

"Tapi, ini kan kamarmu."

"Hadiahnya ada di ini kejutan, maka matamu ku tutup ya…" kata Allen sambil menutup mata Lenalee.

"Tapi.. Ini kan…"

"Sudahlah. Ayo…" Allen menarik tangan Lenalee

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam, Lavi tiba2 lewat… dan mendengar percakapan mereka dari luar.

_**(dari sini, jangan mikir yang aneh2…)**_

"Len, udah masuk belum?"

"Udah nih.. Udah agak masuk… Sakit nggak?"

"Aduh… Len, Sakiiiit….."

"Tahan ya…"

"Pelan2 dong… sakit nih, Len…"

"Tanggung… Dikit lagi…Uukh… susah banget sih…"

"Allen, jangan di goyang…. Ntar lecet…"

Lavi langsung mendobrak pintunya dan… Lavi diam semiliar bahasa

Allen dan Lenalee pun bingung… Tapi mereka tetap melanjutkan percakapan itu…

"Duh.. Allen, sepatunya sempit banget… Merah deh tuh…"

"Maaf deh.. Aku pikir ukuran kaki kamu segini…"

"Kalo yang segitu, Miranda pasti muat.. ukuran kaki dia kan kecil…"

"Ya ampun Allen, gue piker lo ada apa2 sama Lenalee…" Kata Lavi

"Hah? Emang lo piker gue apain Lenalee?"

"Um… Itu tuh…"

"Itu apaan?" Tanya Allen penasaran

"Sudahlah kalian berdua.. Lavi, betulin tuh pintunya. Allen, Kasih aja sepatunya ke Miranda, ato aku simpen. Tapi gak aku pakai." Lenalee mulai sewot karena tau apa yang lavi maksud..(wah, Lenalee ya… pikirannya.. ngeres)

"Ya udah. Kamu simpen aja deh.. Buat kenang2an" Allen sambil nyodorin sepatu cewe

"Makasih ya Allen…" Kata Lenalee.

Lenalee langsung pergi menuju ruangannya dan menyimpan sepatu yang di berikan Allen.

"Sepatu merek Old Era ini bagus juga ya.." (hasil pelesetan dari merk apa hayooo)

Dari kamar sebelah, terdengar suara seseorang yang terengah2…

Lenalee penasaran, langsung menguping depan pintu…

"Klory, Kurang ke atas! Gak enak…"

"Segini Kanda?"

"Iya… Terus… Yang kenceng… Akh.. Enak tuh…"

"Aduh…. Hosh… Kanda… hosh… Capek nih…."

"Klory, goyangin dong… jadi ga seru nih…"

"Iya.. Iya… hosh… Nih gue goyangin…"

"Akh.. Enak banget tuh… Lo pinter banget ya…"

"Kanda, hosh… hosh… Udah ya… Gue capek nih…"

"Aah.. Ntar dulu… Lagi enak…"

"KANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Lenalee sambil dobrak pintu

"Le, Lenalee, ada apa?"

"KALIAN LAGI NGAPAIN HAH?"

"Lagi mijitin Kanda." Kata Klory…

"Hah?" Lenalee bengong

"Kenapa sih Lenalee? Untung dobrak pintunya pelan. Kalo nggak, teratai gue ancur, mati deh gue…"

"Maaf Kanda."

"Ada apa sih? Tau2 dobrak pintu sambil teriak2?"

"Eh, nggak apa2 koq."

"Ka, Kanda, hosh… hosh… udah ya.. Gue… hosh.. balik ke.. hosh.. kamar gue dulu.. hosh…"

"Okeh. Thanks ya mau mijitin gue….."

"Kanda, kemarin kan ulang tahunmu, aku lupa kasih kamu hadiah."

"Oh.. gapapa koq."

"Tapi aku mau kasih sekarang boleh?"

"Boleh.. tapi ngerepotin gak?"

"Kalo aku sendiri yang mau, aku malah gak mua ngerepotin kamu…"

"Makasih ya…"

"Belom di kasih koq udah makasih."

"Ya.. itu.. karena…"

"Nih.." Lenalee memotong pembicaraan dan menyodorkan samurai

"Eh? Samurai?"

"Iya.. soalnya samurai kamu kan udah lama… aku dah minta mba Hevlaska buat mindahin Innocencenya koq…"

"Pantes mugenku mendadak ilang.."

"Hehe.. Maaf ya.."

"Gapapa koq.. makasih ya…"

Kanda mau mencium pipi Lenalee yang mukanya tersipu2.. Tapi…

BRUAGH..

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN TERHADAP LENALEEKU SAYANG?" Teriak Komui

"Nii-san, apa2an sih?"

"Aduh… sakit.."

"Kanda, kamu gapapa kan?" kata Lenalee sambil membantu Kanda bangun

"Le, Lenalee… KAMU MEMBELA KANDA DARIPADA KAKAKMU INI?"

"Bukan Nii-san.. Maksudku…"

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE……………………" Komui nangis…

"Nii-san… Nii-san…" Lenalee mulai nangis…

"Hayo Komui.. bikin Lenalee nangis…" Kata Kanda dengan muka yang aneh dan Lavi bersama Allen di belakang Kanda.. (kapan Allen dan Lavi ada di situ?)

"Le.. Lenalee…." Komui mulai berhenti nangis

"Nii-san.. Aku bukan bermaksud begitu.. Aku.. Aku…"

"Lenalee.. Adikku sayang, sudahlah.. jangan menangis…"

"Tapi.. Nii-san…"

"Nii-san nggak akan pernah marah sama Lenalee."Kata Komui

"Nii-san.."

"Ayo Lenalee.. Nii-san mau kasih kue buat Lenalee…"

Komui berjalan bersama Lenalee… Tapi. Komui nengok belakang dan melirik Kanda dengan tatapan yang sangat menakutkan…

"HIIIIIII…………." Lavi dan Allen langsung kabur.. Disusul Kanda…

Tiba2 Lenalee pingsan…

Kanda dan Allen langsung menuju ke tempat Lenalee…

Lavi? Masih ngibrit…

Apa yang terjadi pada Lenalee? Saksikan cerita selanjutnya….

Ripiw yaQ….


	5. Chap 5 Imlekan

Uwokeh…

Saya mulai apdet lagi setelah di todong Ayayuki dan Lavi no Tenshi…

Huyuh…

Pada ga sabar ya…

Rumah eke kebanjiran…

Huohohoho… -di sirem air banjir-

_**Imlekan…**_

"Lenalee… Lenalee… Bangun Lenalee…" Kata seorang wanita.

"Ah, ini di mana?"

"Lenalee anakku.. Kamu sudah besar sekarang…"

"I…Ibu??"

"Lenalee… Persiapkan dirimu untuk menyambut hari yang penuh sukacita, anakku."

"Ha, hari sukacita?"

"Ya.. Tanggal 26 adalah tanggal yang istimewa."

"tanggal 26? Itu kan hari senin."

"Pokoknya persiapkan dirimu. Buatlah pesta semeriah mungkin."

"Ibu, jangan pergi. Aku masih belum mengerti, Ibu… Ibu…"

"IBU!!!" Teriak Lenalee yang terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Akh.. aku mimpi bertemu ibu… kok sepi? Ga ada orang?" Kata Lenalee.

Lenalee berjalan ke luar dan mendapati para penghuni Black Order sepi~~

"_Pada kemana ya?_" Tanya Lenalee dalam hati.

Lenalee menyusuri koridor demi koridor. Mencari para penghuni. Setibanya di ruang makan…

"Hoi! Lampion yang itu taro di sana! Kanda, cat sampai atas! Allen, jangan makan mulu!!" Perintah Komui

Lenalee kebingungan dengan suasana ruang makan yang berwarna merah dan kuning beserta corak China.

"Nii-san, ada apa ini?" Tanya Lenalee.

"Kamu lupa hari besar kita?" Tanya Komui

"_Hari besar? Ibu juga berkata seperti itu_." Kata Lenalee dalam hati

"Hari apa Nii-san?" Tanya Lenalee.

" Kamu duduk diam, dan lihatlah." Kata Komui

"heh! Lenalee di suruh duduk, Allen makan mulu. Masa gue di suruh nge-cat tembok? Gue cat juga nih muka lo!" Kanda mulai sewot.

"Tau nih. Masa gue bikin kaligrafi?" Lavi juga sewot.

"Udah! Lu pade kan cowo tangguh.. (cie..) Harus banyak kerja biar kuat!" Kata Komui

"Tuh si Allen malah makan." Kata Kanda

"Fufu hulu… hue hahi hahang… hiki hahi. (Tunggu dulu. Gue lagi makan. Dikit lagi)" Kata Allen dengan mulut kesupel roti.

"Lu ngomong apa sih haha huhu? Pake bahasa manusia napa?" Kata Lavi

"hahuh.. hua hahi hahang… hanghi ahah hohongha. (aduh! Gue lagi makan. Nanti aja ngomongnya.)" Allen ga bisa

ngomong. Mulutnya masi kesumpel roti.

"**ALLEN!!! KERJA SANA!!!**" Kata komui sambil nepak punggung Allen. Otomatis roti yang nyumpel, lepas sudah.

"Aduh! Gue lagi makan juga!" Allen sewot.

"Kok elo yang sewot? Harusnya gue yang sewot! Gue kerja, elo makan!" Kanda sewot juga

" Kerjaan gue kan makan." Kata Allen santai

"Eh Allen!Dari pade muke lo gue jadiin papan kaligrafi trus gue gantung di pohon beringin dan di pacarin sama wanita berbusana putih berambut ala bintang Sunsilk trus ketawa cekikikan, mending lo bantuin kita ngerjain ini!" Kata Lavi.

"Iya2.. gue kerjain!" Kata Allen.

Mereka pun bekerja semua. Termasuk Lenalee. Walau dia masi blum tau hari besar apa.

Tanggal 26 Januari

Pagi2 Komui uda bangunin orang dengan suara yang ngeselin.

"Haiyaa.. Bangun bangun…. Yang ga bangun, lu olang kasi owe angpao paling gede.. Haiyaaa…" Komui ngomong di speaker pake logat orang China. Otomatis pada bangun semua.

"Angpao? Oh ya, hari ini kan imlek!" Kata Lenalee.

"Gile. Si Komui ngomong pake bahasa apaan tuh?" Tanya Kanda.

"Itu bahasa orang China blepetan. Hahaha…" Kata Lavi

"Eh, Allen kita tagih angpao paling gede yuk!" Kata Kanda.

"Ntar, liat aja." Kata Lavi.

" Owe punya 1 lomba belgengsi haiyaa… Lu olang bentuk jadi kelompok. Tiap kelompok ada dua olang. Buat main balongsai haiyaa…" Kata Komui di speaker.

"Barongsai? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Kanda

"Itu loh.. permainan dari Bali." Kata Lavi.

"Bali?"Tanya Kanda.

"iya. Jadi ceritanya, waktu itu ada sepasang kekasih yang lagi berlibur ke Bali. Trus, mereka liat pertunjukkan barong. Si cewe nanya.: Say, itu apaan sih? Trus si cowo bilang: itu **BARONGSAI**" Kata Lavi sambil ketawa ngakak.. (gelo juga ya.)

Lenalee dating sambil ngejitak Lavi.

"Barongsai itu binatang yang di anggap membawa rejeki di China. Itu salah satu kepercayaan orang China." Kata Lenalee. (sebenernya nyokap sih yang bilang ke gue.)

"Yee.. gue piker lo mah pinter.. Ternyata sama aja kayak Allen." Kata Kanda

"Pada ga punya selera humor ya…" Kata Lavi.

"Kanda… sekelompok sama gua yu…" Kata Allen yang tiba2 nongol dari jauh.

"Hah? Sama elo?" Tanya Kanda.

"iya lah. Masa sama setan!?" Kata Allen.

"Terserah lo deh…" Kata Kanda pasrah.

"Lah, gua sama Lenalee dong? Wah, lumayan nih." Kata Lavi.

"Lenalee sama gue!" Kata Komui

"Yah.. gagal deh." Kata Lavi.

"Ayo Lenalee. Kita segera menuju ruang tengah. Nanti lombanya di adakan di ruang tengah. Hadiahnya adalah kumpulan uang angpao dari Black Order." Kata Komui

"Ayo Len, kita juga ke ruang tengah." Kata Kanda.

"Lah, gua sama siapa?" Tanya Lavi.

"Noh. Sama orang yang mejeng di depan jendela." Kata Kanda.

Lavi nengok ke jendela dan langsung ngibrit. Ada wanita berambut panjang ala sunsilk, bergaun puith yang nongkrong di pohon sambil cekikikan.

**Di Ruang tengah…**

Gunjreng gunjreng… Suara drum China memenuhi ruangan Lenalee dan Komui sedang memainkan barongsai milik mereka. Lenalee memainkan bagian kepala, dan komui bagian belakang. Mereka bermain dengan sangat bagus. Tiba saatnya Kanda dan Allen yang beraksi.

"Allen, gue depan, lo belakang!" Kata Kanda.

"Tapi gue ga tau bisa apa kagak." Kata Allen

"Udah. Ikutin aja apa kata gue." Kata Kanda

Permainan di mulai..

"Len, kiri…" Kata Kanda.

"Kanan… Lompat… guling… ngengkang… nungging…" Kata Kanda memberi Komando.

"Aduh.. Len, lo ga bisa ngikutin gerakan gua ya?" Kanda ngoceh2…

"Susah Nda! Gue di depan, lo di belakang deh."

"Awas lo sampe ga bener!" Kata Kanda ngancem.

Mereka bertukar posisi…

Di tengah permainan…

***BRUUUT***

"suara apaan tuh? Tanya Kanda.

"Nda, gue sakit perut.." Kata Allen.

"Anjrit! Bau banget! Lo kentut ya?" Tanya Kanda

"Duh.. perut gue sakit nih.."

"wah, nyari mati lo…" Kata Kanda.

"Nda, gue ke WC dolo ya…" Kata Allen sambil berniat buat kabur..

"Heh, moyashi, jangan kabur lo!" Kata Kanda sambil ngejar2 Allen.

Hasilnya yang memenangkan pertandingan ini jelas Komui dan Lenalee.. Angpao yang mereka terima di gunakan untuk pembangunan fasilitas Black Order. Hari itupun menjadi bahagia…

Kisah Allen dan Kanda di WC cowo…

***BRUT.. BRUUUT…. PREEET.. PLUUUKK…***

"Najong! Kentut lo bau banget." Kata Kanda.

"Sorry Nda. Kan kemaren gua makan banyak."

"Abis lo keluar dari ruang 1x1 meter itu, gue masukin ke rumah seluas 1x2 meter lo!" Kata Kanda sambil nutup idung.

"**HHHNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!! PLUUUUKK…** Hah.. Lega…"

"Hoek! Bau banget…" Kata Kanda

"Lagian lo juga ngapain kerajinan nungguin gue di depan pintu WC?"

"Udah, ga usah banyak nanya. Cepetan!" Kata Kanda

"Huff… Lega Juga.." Kata Allen sambil naikin celana.

"**JOROK!! LO GA CEBOK?**" Kata Kanda

"Oh, iya… lupa…" Kata Allen sambil balik lagi ke kamar mandi..

"Ikh.. Jorok banget sih tu anak…"

"Dah.. gue dah cebok… Nda, gue mau bilang sesuatu…"

"Apa? Permintaan terakhir?" Kata Kanda

"Di Liat2, muka lo lucu deh…" Kata Allen sambil nyubit muka Kanda

"Sniff… Sniff… kok ada bau ga enak?" Kata Kanda

"Hah? Bau apaan? Gue uda pake deodorant kok." Kata Allen

"Bukan itu.. baunya lebih parah lagi.." Kata Kanda.

"Jangan-jangan… Tuh kan bener…" Kata Allen

"Apaan?" Tanya Kanda.

"Abis cebok, gue lupa cuci tangan… Bentar ya.." Kata Allen sambil balik lagi ke kamar mandi.

Kanda langsung kabur ke kamar mandi yang lain, nyuci muka pake pembersih wajah, sabun, sabun colek, sabun cuci piring, detergen, pemutih, porcelen, karbol, pewangi lantai, pembersih kaca, de el el…. Tapi.. Baunya ga ilang-ilang…

Hahahahaha….

Maap Nda.. Gua ngakak waktu buat ginian…

Wakakakakak…

" dasar lu author gelo!" Kata Kanda

"Dah nih Nda.. gue boleh nyubit mukalo lagi kan?" Tanya Allen..

"Gara2 elo nih! Baunya ga ilang-ilang…" Kata Kanda sambil nguber Allen..

hEpy Ending…

"Kata siapa.. ini Extremely Very Tragic ending!!!" Kata Kanda yang sempet berhanti trus balik ngejar Allen…

Pokoke Ripiw……


End file.
